Have You Ever Been In Love
by Kitai Matsuru
Summary: This is the sequel to my fic Our Song. There's not much to say except that this takes place during Bit's vacation. Sorry this took so long to write. It's a song fic to the song Have you ever been in love by Celine Dion.


I am so sorry this took so long.  I was hoping to get this done sooner, but well, here it is.  First off, by the title, you can probably understand what song and why I used it.  Yes, if you guessed that it was the same song that Bit and Leena danced to in my fic "Our Song" then you were right!  To tell ya the truth, I came up with this one before I came up with the first.  So, if you haven't read "Our Song" I advise that you read that first and then this.  Well, this takes place when Bit is on vacation.  To make sure you're not confused, Leena is visiting a city and it got dark.  (She's also looking for Bit)

Well anyway, let's stop my ranting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or the song used and the songs mentioned, and I don't own Celine Dion.  (Yes, she makes another guest appearance.)

************************************************************************************************

(Music starts here.  Music without words)

The sky was pitch black as 11:00 pm rolled around, but the blackness was because of the storm clouds that had rolled in.  There was no storm, just a gentle rain, but strong enough to make people use umbrellas.  The tall buildings around were dark as well.  Only the neon lights on the buildings lit up the night.  People walked down the streets, wearing raincoats and carrying umbrellas.  A girl stood, leaning against a wall.  She wore a long raincoat that was blue, hood up.  She didn't have an umbrella.  Her red hair was partially wet.  Under the raincoat, she wore a long sleeved, red shirt and a pair of blue jeans.  She wore plain old tennis shoes that were white and black.  Her eyes scanned the area, looking for a place to go for now.

[Have you ever been in love?

You could touch the moonlight

When your heart is shooting stars

You're holding heaven in your arms

Have you ever been so in love?]

Her eyes fell on a place called the Rainer.  It looked like a quiet place, with bright neon lights.  She quickly walked across the street and opened the door.  When inside, she removed the raincoat and just stood there, holding it as she looked around the room.  It wasn't a very large room.  There was a bar with many different stools and a stage, where many people seemed to be standing.  Leena kept her eyes on the stage and walked over to the bar table.  She sat down on one of the stools.  The bar tender, who had just finished wiping some dishes, walked over to her.  He noticed her expression.

"Hey, so what can I get ya?"

[Have you ever walked on air?

Ever felt like you were dreamin

When you never thought it could

But it really feels that good

Have you ever been in love?]

Leena turned her attention to him.  He was middle aged, with slight signs of gray hair mixed with his brown.  His eyes were brown as well.  He seemed pretty nice.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any money," she said.

"It's alright, it's on the house.  Besides, you look sorta down," he said.

"No thanks, I don't drink."

"It's alright.  We have water too."

"Water?"

"Yeah, this isn't a real bar.  It's more like a restaurant.  We have mostly food and wine.  Plus, it's a place for people to come and sing if they want."  He motioned towards the stage, where none other than Celine Dion was singing on stage.  (No, she is not singing this song).

"How'd you get her here?"

"She comes by sometimes to entertain the customers.  They love to dance to her songs and it takes some of the stress offa me."  He poured the water and handed it to Leena, who just smiled.

[Have you ever been in love?

You could touch the moonlight

When your heart is shooting stars

You're holding heaven in your arms

Have you ever been in love?]

Leena took a sip of her water and set the cup down.

"So, what's yer name, kid?" he asked Leena.

"It's Leena," she said.

"Well, can I ask what you're doing out here?"

"I'm looking for someone…" she trailed off, her expression fading once again.  The man looked at her, then smiled.

"This has to do with love, doesn't it?" he said.  Leena looked up, a little shocked.

"How…how did you know?"

"I've seen a lot of people and I've heard a lot of stories."  Just then, the ringing of the bell on the front door sounded, and another person came in, wearing a black raincoat, hood up.  The figure walked past them, taking a quick glance, then walking into the crowd of people near the stage.

"He's been comin here a lot lately.  He never really orders anything, he just comes when Celine sings here.  Have no clue why though."  He looked to Leena, who still seemed sad, but was now looking at the crowd of people.

[The time I spent

Waiting for something that was heaven sent

When you find it don't let go

I know…]

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

"Nothing really, it's just that…the crowd of people, Celine Dion, the music…it reminds me of the Royal Cup ceremony," she said.

"Were you there?"

"My team was the one that won."

"So, you're from the Blitz team, the one with Bit Cloud?"

"Yeah."  She seemed even more depressed now.  He just smiled slightly, thinking he understood now.

"Love doesn't come around often.  When you find it don't let go, I know," he said.  (A/N he says that when the music does.)

[Have you ever said a prayer?

And found that it was answered

All my hope has been restored

And I ain't looking anymore

Have you ever been so in love?

Have you …]

Leena looked to him.

"That reminds me of my favorite song.  Our song," she said.

"So, you really love him, don't you."

"Yeah, I do, and I really miss him.  He's been on vacation for such a long time, and I don't know if he's gonna come back."

"If he really loves you, he will, don't worry."

"I hope you're right."

"That song, 'Have you ever been in love', right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You could always go and request it.  She takes requests."

"I know.  That's how it all started.  He requested the song, and asked me to dance with him."  Leena just shook her head.  "I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

"Me either, but sometimes it's just good to talk to someone."

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, the man in the black cloak was making his way through the crowd as Celine had just finished another song.  He approached the stage and she looked down.  He motioned for her to listen.  He whispered something to her and she nodded, with a smile on her face.  The band started playing, but they started the song at a certain part.  (A/N Oh come on, like you can't guess what's going on here)

["Some place that you ain't leavin'

Somewhere you gonna stay

When you finally found the meanin'

Have you ever felt this way?"] sang Celine. (A/N They started here when singing on the stage.  Don't ask why)

Leena quickly looked up as she heard the lyrics of the song start.

"This is it.  This is the song.  But why are they singing it?"

"Beats me, but it looks like a lot of other people like this song as well," he said, pointing out that there were many couples dancing on the floor near the stage.

"This is just like at the ceremony.  This is our special song," said Leena.  She looked down.  "Man, do I miss him."

["The time I spent

Waiting for something that was heaven sent

When you find it don't let go

I know…"]

The man with the cloak was still in the crowd, but removed the black raincoat.  He was facing the stage, but wasn't seeable through the crowd of people.  They were all slow dancing.  Leena looked at the crowd, as they seemed to slowly glide to two different sides, leaving the middle completely free and empty, except for one person, with his back turned.  Leena's eyes went wide.

["Cause have you ever been in love?

So in love…"]

The man turned around and looked at Leena, a smile spread across his face, his green eyes sparkled in the lights, and his spiked blond hair had been kept dry from the rain outside.

["You could touch the moonlight

You can even reach the stars

Doesn't matter near or far

Have you ever been so in love?"]

He walked over to where she sat.

"Bit…" Leena said quietly.  When he made it over to her, he bowed down.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.  Leena just smiled.  He stood up and they hooked arms and walked out to the dance floor.  They just held hands for a while and then he hugged her.

"I'm sorry I've been gone so long, but I'm coming home soon.  And Leena…" he stopped, then whispered in her ear.  "I still love you."

["I said…"]

Leena smiled.

["Have you ever been in love?"]

She leapt up and hooked her arms around his neck and he swung her around a few times, before landing her back on the ground.

"I love you to," she said.

["Have you ever been in love?"]

They both smiled and then embraced in a kiss.  They broke it and then just danced as Leena placed her head on his shoulder. 

["So in love"]

They continued to dance as the music faded into the background.

************************************************************************************************

Well, I hope you liked it.  Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.  I had a lot of fun writing this, except it was sorta difficult.  I hope I didn't confuse any of you.  Now I got a question to ask you.  I was thinking of writing another song fic (not another sequel though).  It would be AU and to the song "I surrender" by Celine Dion.  The thing is, it would be a Romance/Angst fic.  I just wanna know if I write it, if you guys would read it.  That's all.  Hope you enjoyed.  See ya, or as I say it, Audi^.^


End file.
